Welcome Home
by Cinnamyl
Summary: OS [AoKise] Le plus beau moment dans un voyage, c'est celui où l'on rentre chez soi, lorsque l'on retrouve la chaleur des bras de sa famille. [Vie de famille, Pilote!Kise, Flic!Aomine] OS rattaché à la fanfiction "Tu es notre fils"


**Crédits :** Aucun nom propre n'est à moi sauf un, à propos duquel je donnerai plus de précisions en fin de chapitre, pour la raison décrite dans la note :)

**Note :** Bonjour ! Il n'était pas prévu que je poste quoique ce soit de tel avant longtemps, car il s'agit en fait d'une scène rattachée à une fanfic sur laquelle je travaille, mais qui ne sera pas postée avant un long moment. Appelons cela une 'tranche de vie' en fait. Mais ça forme un **OS à part entière** et je l'ai écrit en trois heures après une journée riche en émotions, donc voilà x)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je vous en dis plus à la fin, bonne lecture!

_[afin d'éviter quelques confusions : le **'tu' désigne Kise**_]

* * *

**Welcome Home**

Assis dans un taxi, éreinté et la tête posée contre la vitre, tu regardes défiler le paysage nocturne de la grande Tokyo. Tes yeux dorés ne fixent aucun point précis, tu laisses simplement ton esprit s'évader de ta tête à chaque lumière qui passe et qui t'emmène visiter l'immensité d'un ciel que tu parcoures déjà presque chaque jour. Ton sourire apaisé et fatigué se reflète dans le verre, invisible aux yeux des passants qui traversent à côté du véhicule arrêté à un feu rouge.

Le chauffeur finit par prendre place sur le parking d'une résidence et tu lui tends le montant de la course avant de sortir. Il retira ton bagage de son coffre et te remercie chaleureusement avant de te laisser. Tu regardes la voiture disparaître dans la rue d'un air absent, remplissant tes poumons de l'air frais du début de soirée après pas loin de deux heures enfermé dans cette cage roulante terrestre. Il n'est que dix-neuf heure, et il fait déjà nuit noir, notes-tu. Tu n'avais plus mis les pieds au Japon depuis deux semaines, mais l'obscurité précoce et le lever de soleil qui le suit bien tôt te manquaient déjà. Tu aimes te réveiller avec ses rayons et profiter du calme apparent qu'offre le manteau sombre du soir.

Des rires d'enfants te parviennent du petit immeuble derrière toi, et tu sors de ta torpeur. Sans te départir de ton sourire, tu ignores même d'ailleurs qu'il orne toujours ton visage, tu prends la poignée de ton large sac et te dirige vers les marches. Une fois devant la deuxième porte, tu hésites un instant à sortir tes clefs, puis tente finalement de tourner directement la poignée. La porte s'ouvre, ton cœur se met à battre joyeusement dans ta poitrine, et tu as envie de la pousser si fort qu'elle en frapperait le mur pour pouvoir te précipiter à l'intérieur. Mais tu t'y refuses, car tu as envie de te faire attendre rien qu'un peu. Cette douce chaleur qui prend racine dans ton estomac et qui inonde ton être t'incite à savourer l'instant, ces quelques secondes où ta main entoure la clenche refroidie par l'extérieur comme un objet des plus familiers avant de la tourner en silence d'une rotation du poignet pour finalement la pousser d'une extension du bras, sans un bruit.

Tu fermes la porte de la même façon et te déchausse en prenant soin de ne pas laisser tomber bruyamment tes chaussures avant de les ranger. C'est pourtant peine perdue, car une voix qui te fait presque monter les larmes aux yeux te parvient. Tu ne l'as pourtant plus entendue que depuis deux semaines, mais elle t'a tant manqué que tu serais prêt à oublier ta passion du ciel pour pouvoir l'entendre murmurer à ton oreille chaque matin, chaque soir, tout comme elle le faisait dans votre jeunesse. Une jeunesse des plus fougueuse et imbécile, souris-tu aux souvenirs qui t'assaillent, mais cela en valait la peine. De loin.

« -Ryôhei ?

-Je suis de retour, Daikicchi ! » lances-tu le cœur battant comme au premier jour. Tu attrapes la poignée de ton sac, puis te résignes en le voyant apparaître dans l'entrée encore plongée dans l'obscurité.

« Ryôta… » souffle-t-il avec une surprise mêlée de soulagement. « Tu ne devais pas rentrer avant jeudi ! » Il s'étonne, mais s'avance tout de même vers toi d'un pas rapide avant de te serrer dans ses bras. Tu lui as manqué aussi, tu le sens dans la puissance qui se dégage de son corps. Tu l'étreins en retour, heureux, et tu sais que tu le seras à chaque fois que tu reviendras d'un de tes longs voyages.

Lorsqu'il te relâche enfin, non sans avoir pris le temps d'humer le parfum de tes cheveux qu'il aime tant, ce n'est que pour entourer ta main de l'une des siennes et ramasser ton sac de l'autre.

« T'as l'air épuisé, va te reposer dans le canapé. Je m'occupe de tes affaires. »

Il ne te lâche qu'une fois dans le salon, puis part en direction de la salle de bains. Tu t'avances vers le sofa et t'y effondres bien volontiers, éreinté par cette longue journée faite de longs trajets. Quand il revient, tu penses t'être assoupi quelques instants, car il s'est installé sur l'accoudoir derrière ta tête pour caresser tes mèches qui te retombent sur le visage à chaque nouveau mouvement de ses doigts.

« Longue journée ? » Il t'interroge tandis que tu saisis sa main pour l'embrasser avec toute la tendresse générée par l'attente de le revoir.

« Hmhm », tu acquiesces en bâillant sans même t'en rendre compte. Tu plaques aussi vite une main sur ta bouche lorsque tu entends ta mâchoire craquer sous l'étirement. « Grève du personnel de JAR (1). Départ hier à six heures à Toronto et –_haaa- _escale à Londres, changement d'appareil, escale à Moscou et arrivée y'a deux heures à Narita… » Tes derniers mots se terminent dans un murmure endormi, et tu bâilles une troisième fois. « On a dû faire 'le grand tour' à cause du manque d'équipage. J'ai cru ne jamais arriver à poser cet avion. »

Sur cet aveu, tu soulèves ta tête qui te semble si lourde, aidé par l'une de ses larges mains chaudes pour la déposer sur sa cuisse quand il te rejoint dans le siège.

« Repose-toi alors. Ryô ne rentrera que dans une heure, » il jette un œil à l'horloge murale sur sa droite pour s'assurer de ses propos. « et le dîner n'a qu'à être réchauffé. Dors un peu. »

« Merci… Réveille-moi quand il arrive… » Tu parviens à peine à entendre sa réponse que tu plonges déjà dans les limbes du sommeil, bercé par son ventre qui se soulève au rythme de sa respiration et par les doigts qui caressent ta crinière d'or, entouré de l'odeur virile qui t'imprègne alors que tu as enfoui ton nez dans sa chemise pour mieux t'assurer de sa présence.

Lorsque tu ouvres les yeux un peu plus tard, tu ne te sens pas vraiment plus en forme. La fatigue est bien trop présente, penses-tu. Tu soulèves les paupières et tente de savoir pendant combien de temps tu t'es assoupi. Un bruit de vaisselle que l'on pose sur une table te fait sursauter, et une main sur ton bras vient aussitôt t'apaiser. Tu te retournes légèrement pour le regarder, lui et son visage aux yeux d'un ciel de minuit, et tu souris.

« Daikicchi », commences-tu faiblement. « Il est quelle heure ? » Ta voix est presque plaintive tant elle peine à sortir. Tu ignores si tu seras même capable de quitter ce canapé.

« -Pas loin de vingt-et-une heure. Tu te sens mieux ?

-J'ai dormi deux heures ? » Tu tentes une moue, mais tu penses bien qu'elle relève davantage de la grimace. Et tu sais que tu ne peux pas en accuser les quelques rides qui ont commencé à prendre place sur ton visage.

Il hoche la tête et pince ton nez avec affection, si tant est qu'un tel geste puisse être ainsi défini. Il a toujours aimé faire ça, et tu n'as jamais trop compris pourquoi. Mais tu le laisses faire, non sans te débattre pour la forme, et il laisse glisser ses doigts sur ta joue.

« Ryô est en train de mettre la table. T'as faim ? Sinon je peux te porter dans notre lit.

-Ryôhei est rentré ? » Tu pensais paraître surpris, malgré le fait que tu lui reproches de ne pas t'avoir réveillé avant, mais tu n'as l'air que vidé, et ta voix est légèrement enrouée.

Tu te redresses difficilement, aidé par ton compagnon, et jette un regard au-dessus du dossier.

« Yo, tô-chan ! (2) » te salue le jeune homme tout en disposant des bols fumants sur la table. Ses yeux dorés tel un miroir des tiens t'adressent un regard plein d'entrain. Il soulève un bol dans ta direction, te demandant si tu as envie de manger. Tu n'oses pas lui répondre que tu préfèrerais retrouver la douceur d'une couette, de _ta _couette, parce que ce ne serait pas entièrement vrai. A choisir, tu ne veux que passer du temps avec eux.

Ton Amour t'aide à te relever, et vous allez vous installer autour de la table où l'adolescent à la peau légèrement tannée termine d'ajouter la bouteille remplie de thé frais.

« Bon appétit ! » lance-t-il à peine assis. Vous commencez à manger en silence, mais il s'agit d'un silence détendu, heureux. Ce n'est que quand tu décides de prendre un peu plus que quelques bouchées de riz que le garçon semble penser que tu es suffisamment réveillé pour pouvoir entamer la conversation. Il a toujours été attentif à cela, ne voulant pas t'épuiser davantage lorsque tu rentres de trajets particulièrement difficiles. Son autre père devait le lui avoir raconté pendant que tu étais encore endormi.

« -P'pa a sauvé un gamin tombé dans la rivière aujourd'hui, pas vrai ? Celle près de l'école de m'sieur Kuroko !

-Vraiment, Dai ? » Tu es surpris, autant par l'acte qui aurait normalement dû être l'œuvre d'un pompier, mais aussi par le lieu des évènements. Cet établissement n'est plus dans la juridiction du poste de Daiki, et tu te demandes ce qu'il faisait par là-bas.

« Ouais. » répond-il en se frottant la nuque d'un geste embarrassé. Un tic qui te rappelle systématiquement vos jeunes années, quand vous vous frôliez d'un peu trop près sur un terrain de basketball. « J'devais aller voir Satsuki pour son ordi et j'ai vu l'gosse glisser. J'pas réfléchi.

-Tel père, tel fils. » souris-tu en notant le retour presque imperceptible de sa façon de parler un peu rude, élément indissociable de sa gêne. Il hausse les épaules, et tu caresses sa main en un geste apaisant avant de tourner ton attention vers votre enfant.

« Et comment ça se passe à l'université, Ryôhei ? » Ta question semble peut-être un peu suspicieuse, mais tu connais la paresse dont le fils a hérité du père, alors tu préfères prendre les devants. Il hausse lui aussi les épaules en détournant les yeux, et tu te retiens de rire devant la copie conforme du caractère de celui qui partage ta vie depuis un peu plus de vingt ans.

« Pas d'problème. Les cours sont cools, les potes aussi, et… Et voilà. » Tu remarques qu'il rougit et n'hésite pas à en prendre note dans un coin de ta mémoire pour l'interroger à ce propos le lendemain. Quelque chose te dit qu'il y a anguille sous roche quelque part, et tu comptes bien ennuyer un peu ton bébé qui a bien grandit pendant que tu le peux encore.

Pas même une heure plus tard, tu t'effondres dans ton lit avec la ferme attention de ne pas le quitter d'ici les douze prochaines heures. Ton compagnon te rejoint et t'aide à te dévêtir avant de te border, ce qui te fait pouffer de rire, couvert par l'ouverture d'eau déclenchée par votre fils dans la salle de bains.

Ton bien-aimé fronce les sourcils mais n'ajoute rien et se contente de retirer ses vêtements pour se glisser à tes côtés sous les couvertures encore fraîches.

Vous vous observez un long moment, profitant simplement de la présence et de la chaleur l'un de l'autre. Tu sens tes yeux se fermer peu à peu, et ses jambes se mêlent aux tiennes pour réchauffer ta peau froide. Tu n'avais pas remarqué que tu tremblais, tu en accuses l'épuisement. Tu lui souris faiblement, et il pose l'une de ses mains en coupe sur ta joue pour la caresser du pouce.

« Bienvenue à la maison, Ryôta. » Il t'embrasse avec toute la douceur et le manque que lui a inspiré ton absence avant de te serrer contre lui, ton visage dans son cou. Là, parfaitement serein et protégé, tu te laisses enfin sombrer dans les profondeurs réparatrices du sommeil.

Tu es rentré chez toi, a rejoint ton foyer et, là, au milieu des bras forts de l'homme que tu aimes, tu fais le souhait d'y rester pour l'éternité. Tu sais que, pourtant, tu ne pourras pas t'empêcher de rejoindre le ciel quelques jours plus tard, et tu embrasseras ton amour aussi fort que tu étreindras ton fils avant de quitter à nouveau la chaleur de ta famille pour l'appel des cieux.

* * *

**Note :** J'espère que vous avez apprécié! J'ajouterai juste quelques petites choses : c'est normalement interdit de faire d'aussi longs trajets pour un pilote d'un seul coup, mais ils peuvent y être contraints en cas, justement, de problèmes avec le personnel.

Concernant **Ryôhei**, il m'a été inspiré d'une image trouvée sur un tumblr qui représentait justement ce que donnerait un enfant d'Aomine et Kise...Donc j'aurai bien du mal à vous en donner la source! Il est à la base de la fanfiction à laquelle cet OS est rattaché, mais comme elle sera assez longue, je tiens à la terminer avant de la poster :) Et comme je _déteste le Mpreg,_ je vous rassure : cet enfant n'est pas né par je-ne-sais quel miracle de la création! Non, non, il est apparu sur Terre comme tout le monde, par un gamète mâle et un femelle, j'ai toute ma tête X3. [Pour ceux que les kanjis intéressent, le nom de Ryôta s'écrit ainsi : 涼太, donc j'ai choisi pour (Aomine) Ryôhei : 涼平]

Voici tout de même un lien vers cette fameuse image, faites attention à bien retirer les espaces :3 (si quelqu'un en connaît l'auteur, je suis toute ouïe!) : casimages. com(slash)i(slash)150218013748309979. png  [sous **firefox**, vous pouviez copier-coller du texte sur les fics en allant dans affichage, style de la page, aucun style.  


(1) « JAR » : Japan Airlines

(2) « tô-chan » : désigne le père. Les enfants appellent généralement leur père 'papa', mais 'tô-chan' s'entend aussi. Je n'aime pas vraiment inclure des mots étrangers lorsqu'il en existe un en français, mais Ryôhei appelle déjà Daiki 'papa', et je ne le voyais pas appeler Ryôta 'père'.


End file.
